Ainda Hoje Somos Dois
by Noah Black
Summary: Todo mundo mente, e chegou a vez de Sirius. Seria ele capaz de ocultar a verdade para poupar Remus dos sofrimentos? Slash SBxRL


**_Ainda_****_ Hoje Somos Dois._**

"Olha para mim e diga que é mentira!"

Seu grito dói-me a alma, mas eu não posso negar. Talvez nem queira, para ser muito franco. E fraco. Sim, mais fraco do que já fico ao seu lado, à sua frente... perto de você.

Não entende? Assim será melhor. Já não somos mais os mesmos. Estamos mais crescidos, mais velhos. Não tanto para admitir a mim mesmo que ainda o amo, que ainda sou vulnerável diante dos seus olhos. E quando me toca...

"Não há o que negar."

Se que está enraivecido pelo o que lhe digo, mas, por favor, entenda o meu lado. Já perdi tudo e não posso apoiar-me em você para o resto do sempre. Até mesmo porque não haverá mais _sempre_; nossas vidas acabaram aqui.

Por favor, não me olhe assim, cheio de magoa e fúria. Tire esse misto de decepção de suas íris e compreenda que já perdemos nossos alicerces.

"_Por favor!!!!_"

Não grite comigo deste jeito. Não eleve a voz como se também não desejasse isso. Sei que será feliz longe de mim, pois nunca o foi ao meu lado. Sempre a mesma dúvida, o mesmo medo. Por muito tempo, repreendi-o por tudo, mas hoje, aqui, diante de você – e já há muito antes -, também os sinto.

E não é bom.

Você abaixa a cabeça e leva as mãos ao rosto. Sei que chora e sei que todos os meus impulsos estão voltados para acudi-lo e deixar-lhe manchar minhas vestes com suas lágrimas, mas eu não sou mais impulsivo quando diz respeito a você.

"Fale alguma coisa."

Os soluços são convulsivos. Você sempre foi tão mais sensível que eu – e tão mais sagaz. Sabia de minhas emoções sem mesmo me olhar nos olhos, e isso era o que mais me encantava. E ainda encanta.

Não chore assim. Por favor, é a única coisa que lhe pesso em silêncio. Será que não percebe isso agora em meus olhos?! Oh, não. Claro que não. Seus olhos estão borrados pela angústia.

Aproximo-me de você e ajoelho. Envolvo-lhe com meus braços e você afunda o rosto no meio peito. Perfeito. Chore em cima de onde também está doendo. Chore para manchar-me eternamente; um dia, mais para frente – dali dois ou três -, eu sinta-me arrependido e queira manchar este local também. Mas hoje, é só seu.

Seus dedos apertam minhas costas e os meus afagam o seu cabelo. É ainda tão macio como da primeira vez que lhe fiz cafuné.

"Você n-não fez-z is-so."

Não, meu amor, não fiz. Mas sou covarde demais para admitir para você. Só assim, você será livre e estará afastado de toda dor que eu vou lhe causa mais.

Sou um fardo irresponsável que você não deve carregar. Deixa-me afastar e dar vida a sua existência. Não sou digno de tanto afeto, de tanto amor.

Não chore assim. Ou chore. Chore até sentir-se esgotado, até não conseguir mais. Liberte-se dessa mágoa, porque é para o seu bem. Eu vou para deixá-lo livre. Você entende isso, eu sei que entende.

"Sirius, eu não--"

Você não pode falar porque sabe que é verdade. Olhando-me assim, eu sei que você sabe. E, ao sabê-lo, confortar-se-á. De alguma maneira, com outro alguém. Entretanto, hoje você só tem a mim, aqui, agarrado a você.

Sim, essa é a verdade no momento. Sou eu quem está agarrado em você. E não o contrário. A minha dor não supera a sua e nunca superará, mas, sinceramente, espero que ela seja tão aguda quanto.

Será que não percebe que irei maltratá-lo mesmo que inconscientemente? Merecemos coisas melhores, meu amor. Você merece alguém mais humano e racional que eu, alguém capaz de emanar todo o amor que sou capaz de sentir. E eu mereço algo menos que você, que será o melhor que devo ter.

Você olha-me com os olhos marejados e vermelhos. Estão inchados. Inchados demais – e sei bem que você ainda é capaz de chorar. Mas, por favor, pare. Suas lágrimas são causticas demais para eu lembrar-me depois – já agora então.

Levo minha mão até seu rosto e contorno-o, desejoso, lembrando das tantas vezes que já fiz isso. Por que tem de ser menor que eu e acender em mim a vontade de proteger-lhe?

Você impede que eu prossiga com meu carinho, segurando-me com as duas mãos, com muita força. Os olhos arregalados, ainda derramando água. Liberto minha mão das suas e aproximo uma delas de minha boca. Com toda leveza que você foi capaz de dar ao meu ser, beijo os nós de seus dedos e, mais uma vez, agarramo-nos um no outro.

Você cheira tão bem. Não há como resistir – não sei como conseguia antes. Você é meu bem querer; quem sempre me fez adormecer à noite, sem temer aos olhares dos nossos amigos. E era por mim que você procurava quando todo o sofrimento das noites das luas cheias passava.

Nós nos completamos, não é mesmo? Mesmo sendo opostos em tudo, nos completamos perfeitamente.

Ah, não. Pare de olhar-me assim. Também não estou feliz em fazer isso, mas é para o nosso próprio bem. Mais para o seu do que o meu. Eu só me importo com o seu bem-estar – e isso é muito mais que prazeroso. Vê-lo sorrir, abraçar-me e sentir seu corpo junto ao meu.

Quantas noites já foram assim? Quase todas até agora. Sempre juntos, em um ritmo tão harmônico que eu nunca achei que meu corpo tinha. Mas acho que, no fim, esse ritmo se chama _amor_, por que quem mais estaria eu destinado a amar senão você, um ser tão puro? Acho que nunca conseguiria se não fosse você.

Sabe de uma coisa? Não posso resistir. Não sou tão forte ao seu lado assim. Sou eu quem é protegido. E você me protege tão bem...

Não vou resistir. Trago seu rosto para perto do meu e, em um toque ingênuo, selo meus lábios aos seus. Pressiono um pouco, mas sem abri-los – e, para a minha genuína surpresa, são os seus que dão passagem para a sua língua. Tão quente, macia, necessitada.

O seu toque contra a minha! Ah, por quê? Por que faz isso comigo quando as minhas intenções são as melhores para o seu futuro? Não mostre que não me quer longe com esse beijo!

Sou capaz de compreender o quanto o que eu faço o machuca?

Nossos sentidos estão a mil, tão explosivos, lascivos, apaixonados. Sim, sempre estive apaixonado por você – e ainda estou. Doe-me tanto, querido, tanto... São os seus olhos amendoados que não verei mais, sua boca doce que não beijarei... meu coração bater que não sentirei.

Somos uma explosão constante que impulsos pecaminosos. Porque pecado é o que faço. Amar um amigo com a mesma intensidade que faço só pode ser pecado. É proibido. É desleal. É dolorido. Mas é bom e vicioso.

Suas mãos adentram a minha camisa e eu tiro a sua. Estamos necessitados deste último ato lascivo e amoroso. Façamo-o então. Não me importo de ficar sem roupas neste frio, de beijar seu corpo como um último pedido de piedade para mim mesmo.

Ama-me então. Faça-me seu como já o fiz meu.

Você adormece ao meu lado, cravando suas unhas em mim. Sei que teme que eu me vá, mas, no fundo, foi por isso que começamos a conversar, não é mesmo?! Então, só posso aproximar-me de seu ouvido e deixar, quem sabe, uma lembrança falsa de minha voz. A lembrança da minha primeira mentira.

"Eu fiz, _Moony_."

Levanto-me já pronto para passar a minha vida em Azkaban, lembrando-me a cada dia o quanto o amo e sofro de hoje em diante.


End file.
